gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Деньги
Деньги - это элемент в серииGrand Theft Auto. Миссии являются одними из способов заработка, но протагонист может сам заработать их другими способами. В первах играх серии деньги позволяли игроку переходить в новые локации, но могли быть использованы и для других целей. С GTA III, деньги нужны для покупки таких предметов, как здоровье, бронежилета, одежды, и оружия. Действие игр серии пройсходит в США, денежной еденицей является доллар. В Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 по другому; действие двух игр происходит в Соеденённом Королевстве, фунты стерлинга заменяют доллар.. Эра GTA 1 — GTA 2 Для перехода в новые места в Grand Theft Auto 1 и Grand Theft Auto 2, у игрока должна быть определённая сумма денег. Получать деньги легко в обеих играх. Убийства, криминал и столкновения с другими машинами часто награждаются деньгами. Миссии же умножают получаемые деньги в пройденное их количество раз. Также в GTA 2 было добавлено много способов траты денег. Для сохранения игры нужно зайти в церковь, за большие деньги. Игра также имеет специальные места, где можно убрать звёзды розыска, или устанавливать дистанционные бомбы, а также несколько других (всё это - в виде гаражей). Эра GTA III GTA III В Grand Theft Auto III, денежная система была полностью обновлена. За городские преступления игрока ещё награждают небольшим кол-вом денег, множитель очков убран, и прохожие, включая работников спец-служб, после смерти выбрасывают деньги. Прохождение миссий ещё награждается деньгами. Деньги в GTA II играют роль в сюжете, когда игрок вынужден заплатить8-Ball'укрупную сумму денег для бомбы в "Bomb Da Base Act II", и когда игрок должен заплатить за освобождение Марии Латоре, которая похищена Каталиной и колумбийским кортелем, в миссии "The Exchange". Вне миссий, деньги пригодятся для покупки оружия, перекраски автомобиля и для установки бомбы на машину. GTA Vice City In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, instant monetary awards for street crimes are largely eliminated (saved the destruction of helicopters, which was later removed in GTA San Andreas), leaving missions, sub-missions and dropped pedestrian cash, and robbing stores (in addition to the destruction of parking meters in Downtown) as the only visible sources of income. The average amount of money awarded to the player and cost of items were also divided by 10 (i.e. the use of Pay 'n' Spray costs $100 in GTA Vice City, compared to $1,000 in GTA III). The game also reduces the number of missions where large sums of money was needed; only one such mission remains, "Keep Your Friends Close". Maintaining the relevance of money in GTA, the player is offered the possibility of purchasing properties and businesses at varying costs. Upon completion of missions or sub-missions for one of said businesses, the business will begin amassing a certain amount of money each day, which the player may pick up at their own leisure. As a joke, the player can earn $50 "Good citizen" bonus by beating criminals chased by police (but without use of any firearms). GTA San Andreas While the money system is largely unchanged from the last installment, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas expanded on the number of options to earn money and spend it, by introducing a variety of new sub-missions, establishments where players may purchase food or clothes, vehicle customization and gambling. Monetary pickups in gang turf are present, and, like GTA Vice City, properties may still be purchased and produce income of their own. GTA Advance Игрок получает много денег как в GTA III, деньги больше не для чего не нужны, кроме покупки оружия.. GTA Liberty City Stories Денежная система осталась такая же, как в эре GTA III. Вне миссий игрок может устанавливать бомбы, покупать оружие и перекрашивать автомобили. GTA Vice City Stories В этой игре деньги нужны и для других целей. Игрок может покупать собственностии строить бизнес-точки, какие он хочет. Каждый день в 16:00 вне миссий игрок получает сообщение на пейджер и деньги с каждой точки.Также если игрок собьёт 10 шариков, он получит вознаграждение в виде оружия. GTA IV Era GTA IV The core of the money system is unchanged in Grand Theft Auto IV. However, profitable sub-missions, which were sources of income since GTA III, are reduced to Brucie Kibbutz's Exotic Exports, The Fixer's Assassinations, and Stevie's Car Thefts. The game also allows the player to open cash registers for small amount of cash (robbing the business), and blowing up a Securicar armored truck (scattering money on the street for the player to pick up). As in GTA San Andreas, the importance of money for the purchase of food and clothing is reintroduced. Outings with friends or girlfriends also require substantial amounts of money when going for a drink, eating or bowling. Players are also given the option of simply giving money away to street musicians (for health) and tramps. Money is also the unit of measure of rank in GTA IV's multiplayer. The more money the player has, the higher their rank: In Chinatown Wars, there are two types of money pickup, one being a green dollar sign, the other one being a blue dollar sign. The green dollar sign is ranged from $10 to $80. While the blue dollar sign appears in two missions, A Rude Awakening and One Shot, One Kill, it worth $200. Счёт денег es:Dinero en:Money